Gold nanoparticles provide a robust platform for targeted delivery of therapeutics in research and medical applications. However, gold nanoparticle conjugates for biological and medical applications have severe limitations in in vivo experiments. Tracking the particles in vivo generally require sacrifice of the subject, which results in a loss of temporal resolution.